


Blow Job 101

by ZiaraDeRosa



Series: Riverdale Ficlets [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Fred being a good dad kinda, I totally hc Awkward!Fred, Jughead is 16, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Precum used as lube, Sons best friend troupe, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is to not be taken seriously, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Jughead, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaraDeRosa/pseuds/ZiaraDeRosa
Summary: He had ventured downstairs for a glass of water or something, then Jughead had come down probably because he couldn’t sleep and then they talked a bit and next thing he knows, he’s about to get his dick sucked by a sixteen year old boy who happened to be his sons best friend, and his son happened to be asleep upstairs.





	Blow Job 101

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about a hour and was purely for my amusement, but comments and kudos are always appreciated. Also I’m taking requests, so (*´ω`*)

To be completely honest, Fred wasn’t sure how he ended up with his pants pooled at his feet and Jughead between his legs.

He had ventured downstairs for a glass of water or something, then Jughead had come down probably because he couldn’t sleep and then they talked a bit and next thing he knows, he’s about to get his dick sucked by a sixteen year old boy who happened to be his sons best friend, and his son happened to be asleep upstairs.

  
_Oh well, at least he’d worn clean underwear._

“Uh, Jughead?” Fred chances a look down and can’t look back away. Jughead was already a pretty teen, yeah, but here he was, the only light being the little flickering oven light, and looking like a fucking model or something. “You don’t gotta uh, ya know.”

Jughead looks up at him with those cute pouty lips of his and those too long eyelashes and Fred is a goner.

“But I want to, Mr. Andrews. I really wanna suck your dick.”

“Okay alrighty then, at least call me Fred.” He finally tears his eyes away from the boy, instead focusing on the little green numbers on the microwave reading 3:42am. “Like we should definitely be on first name basis, cause your about to suck my dick and I’m gonna get my dick sucked by an underage age boy who happens to be my sons best friend and oh god, I’m going to Hell.” Fred scrubs his hands down his face, sigh loud in the otherwise quiet kitchen.

“No you’re not, Fred.” Fuck his name sounds so good in Jughead’s voice and he kinda wants to know what it sounds like when he's moaning. He’s truly going to Hell now. “Besides, I want this, you have my consent. Age is but a number anyway.”

Fred opened his mouth to complain some more but then Jughead just fucking yanked his boxers down and oh. _Oh_. They were really gonna do this, yep okay.

“Just uh… just be careful, okay? Don’t want you chocking now, haha… blow job, puns.” Fred let out an awkward laugh, but stopped as soon as he saw the deadpan look in Jughead’s eyes. Okay so maybe puns weren’t the best things to say when you’re about to get a bj.

“Fred, would you please do me a favor and stop over thinking this? I already told you I want this, and I don’t care that you’re old enough to be my dad,” _Ouch_. _Fred didn’t wanna be reminded of his age_. “I just want to suck your dick, okay?”

“Okay no yeah, that's fine, yeah.” He was surprised he hadn’t gone soft throughout the back and forth banter, instead he found himself to be hard as a rock and leaking precum like a fucking virgin and- _oh my god_.

“Jughead…” Fred hadn’t taken his hands off his face, and peeked through his fingers at Jughead. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

There was a pregnant pause and Fred could feel the horror creeping up on him. He was about to get his dick sucked by a virgin teenager who happened to be his sons best friend, and oh god he was certain Satan probably had a seat on the bus to Hell with _Fred Williams Andrews_ written all over it in sharpie.

“It’s… it’s not like we’re gonna fuck or anything.” The little stutter of his words and the blush to accompany it gripped Fred by the heart and it didn’t seem to want to let go. “Now can you please stop overthinking things?”

Jughead didn’t give him time to babble because suddenly his hand was on his dick and they were so warm even though it was fucking like 40 degrees and Fred couldn’t help the groan that left him.

“I like those sounds a lot more than your actual voice.” Any other time and Fred might have been offended but then Jughead started pumping his hand and his precum acted like a good substitute for lube ( _thankfully_ ) and it was so much better than his own hand was, so much warmer, so much smaller, so much softer.

Okay so this was good and all but its been like three minutes and Jughead had seemed pretty into getting his mouth on him but so far it's been just his hand and now Fred is really looking forward to being in Jughead’s mouth, maybe a bit too much but whatever, you only live once, right?

“Uh, Jughead?”

“What?” Jughead won’t even look at him, and- _awe, is he blushing?_ No no, Fred you’re getting off track.

“You know that a blow job means that you uh, like put my dick in your mouth, right? Cause I just kinda wanted to clarify things. Not that I don’t like your hand, like its so good, but like..” Fred glanced down at him, and was surprised to find him looking back up at him. Oh fuck that would be so hot if his dick was stretching his lips out and he had cute little frustrated tears in his eyes because he couldn’t fit all of Fred in his mouth and- _Fred_ _focus_. “Right, anyway. Just wanted to make sure you’re still fine with the whole dick on mouth thing.”

Jughead didn’t verbally answer him, instead surging forward and fucking taking Fred down to till his lips touched his pubic hair and oh fuck that was good but then Jug was sputtering and his cheeks were turning purple at an alarming pace, and Fred hadn’t really meant to push him that hard but hey, it got him off his dick.

Jughead looked personally offended but he also didn’t look like he was about to die so…

  
“Wow, hold your horses, cowboy. That is not how we are gonna approach this situation, okay? First off, yeah that was hot as Hell.” Haha, Hell puns. “But I don’t want to explain to your dad that you died sucking my dick, okay?”

Jughead glared at him, even went as far as crossing his arms over his chest and pushing his lip out in a pout.

“Jughead, Is that clear? You either answer me or I’m going to drive your ass back home.” Fred probably wouldn’t, just because he literally had no excuse as to why Jughead would want to go back home to FP, but he knew Jughead would fall for it. Probably.

It was another few seconds of angry huffs and a big pouty lip before Jughead finally agreed that yes, it was clear.

“Okay good. Now we’re gonna start with some foreplay, okay? Just like kinda play with my balls or something, kinda do what you’d do if you were jacking off.” Fred grimaces at his own words, but hey, it's not like they have a _Blow Job 101_ manual out there.

But hey, Jughead seemed to get to idea, even if his actions seemed a bit hesitant now.

“Right so uh, we’ll do this for a little while, alright?”

Jughead nodded his agreement, seemingly intent on not fucking up this time as his one hand wrapped around his dick again, the other reaching lower down to fondle his balls and oh wow wait that’s going a little low.

“Jughead?” Fred shifted, the feel of Jughead’s fingertips against his hole foreign but not horrible. “Uh, whatcha doing, buddy?”

“First of, don’t call me buddy when I’m touching your dick. Second, you said do it how I’d do it, so I’m doing that.”

The realization that Jughead has fingered himself before hit Fred like a fucking sack of potatoes, and the little spurt of pre cum from his dick was absolutely not because of that.

“Oh fuck fuck, okay yeah. Keep doing that.” Fred, with the two guys he’s ever slept with, hadn’t ever bottomed and definitely hasn’t ever touched himself there but hey, he always tells Archie to try new stuff so maybe he should too.

Jughead’s fingers disappears but come back wet and slippery and trace around his rim and it kinda tickles but Fred is not about to ruin the moment again. He’s contemplating on whether or not he should tell Jughead to get a move on when the boy sucks the head of his cock into his mouth and slips a single finger inside him and oh fuck, its so weird but it’s so good and Fred has to bite his tongue to stay quiet.

“Alrighty then, skipping steps two and three, and going straight to-“ Fred almost jumps out of his skin when Jughead’s finger hits… _something_ inside him and it has his legs feeling like jello but also tensed and he was so confused but that’s fine, it’s fine. “Oh oh oh.”

Jughead is slurping his dick down like it's some kind of fucking popsicle and he’s poking a second finger at his hole and Fred kinda doesn’t want another one but fuck he really does at the same time.

The second finger slips in almost as easy as the first did and Fred would have been more concerned had he not felt like his body was about to combust and millions of tiny Fred Andrews bits were gonna be all over the floor.

Archie already hated sweeping as it was.

“Fuck Jug, gonna cum.” Fred has his hands in Jughead’s hair and he’s pulling him back just in time because he’s almost certain Jughead wouldn’t like the taste of cum (it was sour and gross) but fuck, Jughead looks like a porn star with cum all over his face and his cute little dick all hard in his pants.

It’s quiet again and Fred has found he doesn’t quite like the quiet.

“So uh-“ He coughs awkwardly, releasing Jughead’s hair from his vice grip and looking anywhere but at him. “If you’d like to take your fingers out my ass, that’d be real nice.”

Jugheads laugh only makes his blush darker.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about a hour and was purely for my amusement, but comments and kudos are always appreciated. Also I’m taking requests, so (*´ω`*)


End file.
